Coups bas et filatures
by Llalie
Summary: La guerre est finie, Drago est contraint de suivre des cours d'étude des moldus avec un professeur excentrique, Harry doit le surveiller, Hermione s'accroche à la SALE et Ron développe une nouvelle vocation.
1. Chapter 1

« Drago Malefoy, levez-vous je vous prie. »

Le jeune sorcier se redressa lentement et les appareils photos crépitèrent dans toute la salle. Ébloui par les flashs, il tenta d'ignorer l'agacement qui le gagnait peu à peu. Les membres de sa famille monopolisaient les couvertures de journaux depuis le début du procès et son visage inexpressif ferait encore la Une le lendemain matin. La raison de cet engouement inhabituel pour le sort des Malefoy avait une tignasse brune, des yeux niais et une cicatrice sur le front.

« Maudit Potter. » marmonna-t-il sombrement, les yeux rivés sur le mur face à lui.

A la surprise générale, le Survivant avait plaidé en faveur des trois anciens Mangemorts, et son émouvant témoignage avait eu des conséquences quasi-miraculeuses : Lucius avait été assigné à domicile, échappant ainsi à Azkaban et Narcissa avait été totalement acquittée. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que Drago sur le banc des accusés, il attendait le verdict sans frayeur, conscient qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose. Pourtant il était loin d'être satisfait du bon déroulement de ce procès. Il avait contracté une dette envers son pire ennemi et sa lâcheté avait été révélée au monde entier. Cette lâcheté faciliterait sa réhabilitation mais la voir dans tous les journaux lui filait la nausée. Les détails de sa fuite, de son hésitation face à un Dumbledore désarmé, le récit de sa piètre tentative de couvrir Potter lors de sa confrontation avec Bellatrix. Les sorciers de toute l'Angleterre, voir même du monde entier les connaissaient et c'était humiliant.

« Monsieur Malefoy, le jury a délibéré, je vais maintenant vous faire part de sa décision. »

Drago leva les yeux pour contempler le juge en charge de son procès. Le vieil homme le fixait avec sévérité, les mains posées à plat sur le bois de sa tribune.

« Vous êtes entièrement déchargé. » annonça-t-il enfin.

Une vague de soulagement submergea le jeune sorcier.

« Toutefois, reprit le juge, il y a deux conditions à votre retour à Poudlard. »

Un tic nerveux fit tressauter le sourcil droit du Serpentard. Des conditions ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Devenir un sorcier sans ASPIC était une option inenvisageable.

« Quelles conditions ? demanda-t-il impassible.  
>- Premièrement, votre comportement à Poudlard devra être en tout point irréprochable. »<p>

Drago acquiesça silencieusement. Faire figure basse ne le gênait pas énormément. De toute manière, après avoir été le sujet préféré des journalistes, un peu de discrétion ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Monsieur Potter s'est porté garant de votre innocence, il sera donc en charge de votre surveillance. »

Un sorcier se leva brusquement dans l'assemblée.

« Pardon ?  
>- Vous m'avez bien entendu monsieur Potter. » répliqua calmement le juge.<p>

Harry était ulcéré. Baby-sitter Malefoy ? Lui ? Il avait bien mieux à faire. Il allait faire part de cette réflexion au juge mais le regard de ce dernier lui coupa toute envie de se rebeller. Le vieil homme se concentra à nouveau sur Drago.

« La deuxième condition, c'est que vous suiviez des cours intensifs d'études des Moldus. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Drago qui accueillit l'annonce comme un coup de tonnerre. Un ricanement sonore retentit derrière lui : Harry n'avait pas pu complètement refréner son hilarité. Imaginer Drago en étude des Moldus était tout simplement jouissif, c'était comme imaginer Voldemort en tutu à paillettes : inconcevable. Assise à côté de Ron dans le large public, Hermione laissa un sourire enjoué fleurir sur ses lèvres. L'année s'annonçait intéressante.

Bonjour les sorciers ! C'est Gershwin sur RITM, votre magico-radio préférée ! Nous sommes le deux septembre aujourd'hui, alors ayons tous une petite pensée pour les élèves de Poudlard qui recommencent les cours ce matin.

Drago émit un grognement rauque et agacé. Enfoui sous ses couvertures, il fit émerger une main pâle et tâtonna sa table de nuit à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Le son de la radio de Blaise était ridiculement élevé et un bon sort d'insonorisation y remédierait. Toutefois, alors que sa main se refermait enfin sur le morceau de bois, un jingle terriblement familier lui chatouilla l'oreille.

Talalam talalalalalam, Drago, Drago, le bon terreau à base de bouse de Dragon ! Les mandragores l'adorent, les tubercules l'adulent !

« Confringo ! »

Une explosion retentit dans la pièce et Blaise bondit hors de son lit.

« Ma radio ! » hurla-t-il horrifié en contemplant les morceaux calcinés qui jonchaient le sol.

Le sortilège avait détruit l'objet et bien entamé la table de nuit juste à côté de son lit. Terrifié, son propriétaire constata qu'une déviation minime de sa trajectoire l'aurait directement expédié à l'infirmerie. Toujours dissimulé sous sa couette, Drago savourait le silence retrouvé. Cette publicité le mettait hors de lui et il maudissait le sorcier qui avait donné son superbe prénom à ce stupide terreau à base de bouse de Dragon. Il ricana en songeant à la radio de Blaise, dernière victime en date de sa haine pour cette publicité. Toutefois, sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée.

« Debout Drago, tu vas être en retard pour ton premier cours d'étude des Moldus, lui rappela Théodore en tirant ses couvertures.  
>- La ferme Nott ! » beugla le jeune homme, la tête sous son oreiller.<p>

Aujourd'hui, il allait vivre l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles de sa vie. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle la honte et l'embarras qu'il devrait bientôt subir. Théodore fouilla la valise encore ouverte de Drago et finit par en extraire l'objet de la honte. Il s'agissait d'un manuel de cours bleu clair au titre tapageur.

Mes amis les Moldus

« Prometteur. » commenta-t-il en riant.

Drago lui arracha le bouquin des mains et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'objet s'écrasa sur le mur avec un bruit mat avant de tomber sur le sol grand ouvert. Il saisit Nott par les épaules et le secoua comme un poirier.

« Je ne peux pas y aller, je ne supporterai pas ça Théo, cria Drago avec désespoir.  
>- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si terrible. » le réconforta le sorcier en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.<p>

Le ton peu convaincu de son ami ne lui échappa pas.

« Tu peux venir avec moi dans ce cas. » siffla-t-il en rapprochant dangereusement leurs deux visages.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du Serpentard. Drago avait beau être son ami, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui tenir compagnie en étude des Moldus.

« On va manger ? » les coupa Blaise d'un ton clairement irrité.

Il tenait dans ses mains ce qu'il restait de sa radio et foudroyait Drago du regard. Celui-ci se leva en ronchonnant. Pansy les rejoignit dans la salle commune et ils gagnèrent la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
>Assise face à lui, la jeune femme observait Drago avec inquiétude. Blafard, le sorcier fixait ses tartines comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas.<p>

« Quelque chose te tracasse Drago ?  
>- Humph. » grogna-t-il de mauvais poil.<p>

Elle n'insista pas, Nott venait de former les mots : « Étude des Moldus » avec ses lèvres. Contenant un sourire, la jeune femme plongeait sa cuillère dans son bol de céréale quand un hibou y atterrit violemment, la couvrant de cornflakes. Elle eut une moue agacée en voyant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans son bec.

« Un problème ? lui demanda Blaise.  
>- C'est mon fiancé. » répondit-elle sombrement en décachetant la missive.<p>

Nott recracha sa gorgée de lait chocolaté et même Drago parut se désintéresser de ses tartines.

« Quoi ! cria Théodore, indigné de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt.  
>- Mes parents ont arrangé mon union avec un sorcier français : Charles-Antoine des Mandrovieilles. Ils refusent de me donner le moindre détail sur lui, arguant que je dois faire sa connaissance par lettre avant de refuser. Du coup je me suis renseignée derrière leur dos et… »<p>

Elle contempla son auditoire, la larme à l'œil. Nott la regardait fixement, Blaise avait la bouche grande ouverte et Drago faisait semblant de se désintéresser de ces problèmes sentimentaux tout en tendant l'oreille.

« Il est chauve et vient de fêter ses soixante-huit ans ! » annonça-t-elle sombrement.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe.

« Mais pas de panique ! J'ai un plan ! ajouta rapidement la sorcière en souriant vicieusement.  
>- Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Blaise, sceptique.<br>- L'obliger à renoncer bien sûr ! Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu mettre la main sur une innocente et pure jeune femme comme moi ! »

Blaise eut l'air encore plus sceptique mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier la sorcière, ses sortilèges pouvaient s'avérer très douloureux lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère.

L'heure était venue. Sa dernière tentative d'échapper à l'inévitable avait échoué et Drago se dirigeait vers la salle de classe comme un condamné à l'échafaud.

« Comment Nott a-t-il su que j'avais mis du polynectar dans son verre ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, les sourcils froncés.

Un peu de polynectar pour qu'il prenne son apparence, un sortilège de confusion pour qu'il aille en cours à sa place et le tour était joué ! Ou pas, car Théodore n'avait pas été dupe. Certes ce procédé n'aurait pas sauvé sa réputation, mais il se serait sentit mieux d'avoir transgressé cette fichue condition.  
>Drago s'arrêta devant la porte de la classe, la tête sur le point d'exploser. Des sueurs froides le couvraient intégralement. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de frapper et un jeune sorcier à la crinière rousse ébouriffée lui saisit la main avant de la serrer avec vigueur.<p>

« Bonjour Drago ! Je suis Joachim Malley, ton professeur d'étude des Moldus ! »

Un roux qui aime les Moldus, Drago aurait parié qu'il était apparenté aux Weasley mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il entra lentement dans la salle et regarda autour de lui.

« Où sont les autres élèves ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante.  
>- Ce sont des cours particuliers, nous serons seuls tous les deux ! »<p>

Drago faillit partir sur-le-champ.

« J'aimerais voir la tête de Malefoy en ce moment. » soupira Ron en fixant rêveusement le plafond de la bibliothèque.

Harry eut un sourire sardonique et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Ron, nous avons déjà une année de retard, tu devrais réviser avec plus d'assiduité ! Évidemment, c'est une bonne chose de pouvoir refaire notre septième année. Le ministère a pris la bonne décision en choisissant de faire redoubler tous les élèves. Mais nous sortirons de Poudlard avec un an de plus que prévu, il faut que nos compétences soient à un niveau supérieur à l'ASPIC à ce moment-là. »

La sorcière les avait traînés à la bibliothèque alors qu'ils n'avaient pas cours ce matin-là. Privé d'une grasse matinée pour se morfondre entre deux rangées de livres, Ron s'ennuyait ferme. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et ronchonna pour la forme, les joues un peu rouges. Harry remarqua le trouble de son meilleur ami et décida de laisser les deux tourtereaux en tête-à-tête. Ils venaient juste de se mettre en couple, un peu d'intimité ne leur ferait pas de mal. Sous le prétexte de chercher de la documentation sur la défense contre les forces du Mal, il se mit à déambuler entre les rayons.

Drago s'était assis à une table et fixait nerveusement l'étrange machine qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Pour la caractériser, le Serpentard aurait utilisé les mots : imposant, coloré et esthétiquement raté. Le professeur se mit à tourner autour d'un pas rapide, expliquant à toute vitesse l'intérêt de l'objet.

« C'est un aspirateur ! Les Moldus s'en servent pour remplacer les balais. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, très sceptique. Joachim s'en aperçut et lui offrit un sourire mystérieux.

« Tu as du mal à y croire n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant c'est vrai ! Les Moldus sont vraiment ingénieux, ils réussissent à obtenir le même résultat que nous mais sans magie. »

Le Serpentard se força à garder une expression impassible. Cette chose étrange ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Ignorant le manque d'intérêt manifeste de son élève pour l'objet de ce cours, le professeur saisit la chose à bout de bras et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Tu veux l'essayer ? » proposa-t-il à Drago avec entrain.

Le Serpentard refusa aussitôt, l'air horrifié. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à son professeur ni à cet aspirateur.

« Tu vas sans doute changer d'avis après une petite démonstration. » affirma Joachim avant de lancer l'aspirateur par la fenêtre.

Un silence complet se mit en place quelques secondes avant qu'un énorme fracas ne leur parvienne. Joachim contempla le désastre avec incompréhension. Toujours assis à sa table, Drago intégrait lentement l'information : son professeur avait failli l'assassiner. S'il avait eu le malheur de poser son postérieur sur cette chose, il se serait écrasé au sol depuis le septième étage. Les Moldus étaient réellement dangereux, ils fabriquaient des substituts aux balais mais apparemment ceux-ci étaient loin d'être fiables.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. » dit le professeur, les sourcils froncés.

Il regagna son bureau et se tourna à nouveau vers Drago.

« Mais peu importe, au prochain cours je te présenterai la tronçonneuse. Je vais chercher la raison pour laquelle cela n'a pas fonctionné. »

Drago fixa le sourire terriblement niais et optimiste de son professeur. Il avait un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, il se rua à la bibliothèque pour trouver de la documentation sur cette fameuse tronçonneuse. Il se dirigea vers les rayons consacrés aux Moldus sans même prendre la peine de se cacher. Peu lui importait sa réputation à cet instant précis, il devait avant tout sauver sa peau.

Harry flânait depuis plus d'une heure entre les différents rayons de la bibliothèque. Après avoir fait un tour dans la section de défense contre les forces du Mal, il était retourné voir ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais de toute évidence, ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin de lui, il avait donc repris ses pérégrinations, un brin déprimé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner voir s'ils avaient fini leurs papouilles, un éclat blond attira son regard.

« Impossible. » murmura-t-il en avisant la section dans laquelle se trouvait son pire ennemi.

Drago Malefoy, le plus odieux des Sang-Pur fixait intensément les pages d'un livre sur les Moldus. Harry s'approcha discrètement. Une photo représentant une tronçonneuse lui tapa dans l'œil et son ahurissement se transforma en suspicion.

« Harry ! »

Le Survivant se retourna rapidement, Ron lui faisait de grands signes depuis la porte de la bibliothèque. Il regarda à nouveau Drago mais celui-ci n'avait pas levé la tête, trop absorbé par ce qu'il lisait pour prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait.  
>Harry rejoignit ses amis discrètement et leur fit part de sa découverte.<p>

« C'est bizarre. » commenta Ron, le front plissé.

Hermione ne sembla pas s'intéresser à l'histoire. Contrairement à Ron et Harry, les activités louches de Malefoy ne l'avait jamais passionnée. Elle se plongea dans un livre en marchant, ignorant la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Hermione Granger ! »

Un préfet de Poufsouffle se précipitait vers le petit groupe en courant. Il s'arrêta devant eux, essoufflé.

« Tu es bien la nouvelle préfète en chef ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

La jeune femme bomba le torse, exhibant fièrement l'insigne tout neuf sur sa robe de sorcier. Le jeune préfet lui saisit la manche.

« Il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat dans le parc de Poudlard !  
>- Quoi ! » crièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en chœur.<p>

Ils se précipitèrent sur les lieux du crime, guidés par l'élève. Une jeune sorcière de troisième année était assise sur l'herbe, livide et tremblant comme une feuille.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda gentiment Hermione.

La victime désigna un tas de ferraille éparpillée sur le sol juste à côté d'elle.

« Je me promenais juste et soudain, un objet m'a frôlée avant de s'écraser juste à côté de moi. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« Ce n'est pas un aspirateur ? »

La remarque de Harry fit pâlir Hermione. C'était bel et bien un aspirateur, le long tuyau caractéristique trônait encore sur l'herbe. Ron saisit Harry par le bras.

« Ce ne serait pas un coup de la fouine ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en prenant garde de ne pas se faire entendre par Hermione qui consolait la victime.

Harry réfléchit intensément. Pour quelle raison Malefoy voudrait-il tuer des gens à coup d'aspirateur ? La scène de la bibliothèque lui revint en mémoire et son visage perdit toute couleur. Le Serpentard lisait un chapitre sur les tronçonneuses, que comptait-il faire de ce genre d'informations ?

« Peut-être essaie-t-il de se débarrasser du matériel pédagogique pour l'étude des Moldus ? » proposa Ron avec conviction.

Harry hocha la tête, quel que soit son but, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça. De plus, le ministère lui avait confié la surveillance de Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi derrière son dos.

« Il n'a toujours pas quitté son dortoir ?  
>- Non, il doit déjà dormir. »<p>

La mission de surveillance tournait court, Malefoy ne semblait pas disposé à enfreindre la loi ce soir là. Ron soupira en regardant sa montre. Il était minuit passé et ils commençaient tôt le lendemain matin.

« Va te coucher, je doute qu'il tente quelque chose d'autre aujourd'hui. » lui proposa Harry.

Le rouquin étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche avant d'acquiescer. A peine s'était-il écroulé sur ses draps qu'un ronflement sonore se fit entendre depuis sa couchette. Le Survivant soupira bruyamment avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Le point représentant Drago avait disparu du dortoir. Harry se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Ron avant de changer d'avis. Le sorcier dormait comme un bienheureux, il valait mieux qu'il y aille seul. Il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et se rua silencieusement hors du dortoir. Minutieusement, il arpenta les couloirs et les escaliers pour rejoindre Malefoy qui se dirigeait résolument vers le septième étage.

*°*°*°*

Il faisait une bêtise, c'était indéniable. Mais après avoir lu ce qu'il avait lu sur les tronçonneuses, il n'avait plus guère le choix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un objet aussi dangereux entre les mains de son professeur d'étude des Moldus s'il tenait un tant soit peu à la vie.  
>Enfin, il arriva devant une porte verrouillée. Elle s'ouvrait sur la pièce attenante à la salle de cours et Joachim lui avait dévoilé qu'il y conservait précieusement les objets moldus qu'il comptait lui présenter.<p>

La tronçonneuse était là, il le savait.

« Alohomora. » chuchota-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure.

Un faible déclic se fit entendre et la porte tourna sur ses gonds en grinçant sinistrement. Drago jura entre ses dents. Ce professeur était un inconscient à conserver des objets démoniaques dans un endroit aussi mal protégé. Armé de sa baguette et d'une photo détaillée de l'objet qu'il cherchait, il entreprit une fouille rapide des lieux. Enfin, après avoir identifié plusieurs choses potentiellement dangereuses, il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le Serpentard saisit l'objet avec délicatesse et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Sa baguette vola à l'autre bout du couloir et Drago contempla le fauteur de trouble, interdit.

« Potter ? grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ?  
>- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Malefoy, tu sais très bien quelles sont les conditions pour que tu restes à Poudlard. » répliqua sèchement Harry.<p>

Drago sentit l'agacement poindre.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu te montrerai aussi lèche-botte avec le tribunal.  
>- Je me fiche de cette histoire de surveillance, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mettre la vie des autres en danger. »<p>

Drago contempla l'expression sérieuse et déterminée de Harry avant de ricaner.

« Je peux savoir ce que j'ai encore fait, saint Potter ?  
>- Tu as presque tué quelqu'un en jetant cet aspirateur par la fenêtre ! Et que comptes-tu faire avec cette tronçonneuse ? » l'accusa Harry sans douter une seule seconde de ses accusations.<p>

Drago serra les poings, furieux de se faire accuser à la place de son abruti de professeur. Froidement, il expliqua au Survivant ce qui s'était réellement passé et la raison pour laquelle il jugeait indispensable de se débarrasser de la tronçonneuse. Harry fut déstabilisé.

« Je suppose que tu te réjouissais d'avoir trouvé une raison de m'espionner n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses pouvoir découvrir tous mes secrets avec facilité ? Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion Potter, s'il y a quelque chose que je souhaite vraiment te cacher, tu n'en sauras jamais rien. »

Les quelques remords qu'avait éprouvé Harry juste auparavant disparurent comme neige au soleil. Les propos de Malefoy sonnaient comme un défi.

« Vraiment, je n'ai eu aucun mal à deviner ce que tu complotais pourtant, puisque je suis là. Tu es transparent comme de l'eau de roche Malefoy ! répliqua-t-il.  
>- Très bien, faisons un pari dans ce cas. »<p>

Harry fronça les sourcils. Répondre aux provocations du Serpentard ne lui avait jamais attiré que des ennuis.

« Tu as peur, Potter ? »

Le ton sarcastique du blond lui fit perdre toute notion de prudence.

« Quel genre de défi ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt, le menton relevé.

Drago sortit un parchemin de sa poche et récupéra sa baguette. Il écrivit quelques mots sur le papier, le plia puis le scella à l'aide d'une incantation compliquée. Il jeta ensuite le parchemin en direction du Survivant qui l'attrapa pour l'observer avec méfiance.

« Il s'agit d'un sortilège de scellage. Le parchemin ne s'ouvrira pas tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé mon plus grand secret, expliqua calmement Drago  
>- Ton plus grand secret ?<br>- On va voir, si tu peux réellement découvrir ce que je cache. »

Harry plongea ses yeux déterminés dans ceux, moqueurs de son pire ennemi.

« Quel est l'enjeu ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Si tu trouves ce secret avant Noël, tu auras le droit de me demander n'importe quoi. Si non, ce sera à moi de te donner un ordre quelconque.<br>- Très bien, ça me va. »


	2. Chapter 2

« - Tu as fait QUOI ?  
>- Chut ! »<p>

Ron contemplait son meilleur ami avec stupeur, encore secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mal à l'aise, Harry se tortillait nerveusement devant lui, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Il avait réveillé Ron à l'aube pour lui raconter les événements de la nuit passée, tout en prenant soin de ne pas alerter les autres occupants du dortoir. Le jeune sorcier ne souhaitait pas voir le pari déraisonnable qu'il avait fait avec Malefoy devenir le sujet de conversation préféré de tout Poudlard. Et Seamus et Dean étaient de belles pipelettes, ils gagneraient le titre de meilleures commères du château haut la main s'il n'y avait pas Lavande et Parvati.

Ron inspira profondément. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres lits, s'assurant que personne n'avait été réveillé par son exclamation de surprise, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry pour reprendre à voix basse :

« Tu as fait un pari avec Malefoy ? ».

Le Survivant hocha du chef docilement.

« Tu dois trouver son secret avant Noël, sans quoi il pourra t'imposer un gage quelconque ? ».

Harry fit un nouveau mouvement de tête, penaud.

« Et si tu réussis à trouver ce secret, c'est toi qui pourra lui demander n'importe quoi ? ».

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Ron l'observa quelques secondes avec un air très sérieux puis s'exclama, surexcité :

« Mais c'est génial ! ».

Un ronflement sonore s'éleva de la couchette de Seamus et Ron baissa le ton pour continuer, une lueur rêveuse dans les yeux.

« J'imagine déjà la scène, Malefoy qui fait la danse des scroutts à pétard dans la Grande Salle, il serait humilié devant tout Poudlard. ».

Harry laissa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-affligé fleurir sur son visage. Ron avait déjà oublié que la réciproque était également possible.

« Bien, montre-moi ce parchemin. » exigea le rouquin.

Harry tendit le morceau de papier scellé à son meilleur ami qui le saisit avant de l'examiner soigneusement, un air d'intense concentration marquant son visage encore ensommeillé. Le jeune sorcier prenait l'affaire très au sérieux. Après tout, l'enjeu était de taille, il se délectait à l'avance des possibilités qu'il entrevoyait.

« - Le patronus de Malefoy est une fouine, articula-t-il soigneusement, tenant le parchemin à bout de bras.  
>- J'ai déjà essayé. » précisa Harry.<p>

Ron l'ignora et continua à proposer des secrets plus ou moins loufoques au parchemin, secrets qui impliquaient presque tous une fouine. Harry le laissa faire, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de son meilleur ami et ferma les yeux, exténué. Il avait passé la nuit à chercher la réponse à cette énigme mais toutes ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Malefoy n'était pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir, il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Il frémit en songeant à ce que le Serpentard pourrait lui faire faire s'il ne parvenait pas à desceller le parchemin avant Noël. Le Survivant ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il saurait se montrer très imaginatif, et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Un bâillement sonore le tira de ses pensées. Il vit Neville s'étirer avant de se redresser dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille. Harry récupéra rapidement le parchemin des mains de son meilleur ami qui grogna pour la forme, puis alla le dissimuler au fond d'un tiroir. Il avait presque quatre mois pour trouver ce secret, ce qui lui donnait largement le temps d'y penser. De plus, il pouvait compter sur sa Carte du Maraudeur et sur sa cape d'invisibilité pour l'aider à espionner le Serpentard, la situation était indéniablement à son avantage.

*°*°*°*

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? Vous avez des mines de conspirateurs. ».

Harry toussa bruyamment et Ron s'élança vers sa petite-amie pour lui prendre le bras avec un empressement louche.

«- Que veux-tu dire Mione ? Ce sont nos têtes habituelles ! répondit-il innocemment.  
>- Je ne savais pas que j'avais des lutins de Cornouaille comme amis, rétorqua-t-elle, vous me faites presque peur à sourire comme des déments. ».<p>

Ron eut l'air offensé, la comparaison n'était guère valorisante. Sa bouche se plissa et il commença à bouder tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer en direction des cachots, la mine renfrognée. Harry le suivit mine de rien, ignorant les regards méfiants qu'Hermione dardait dans sa direction. La jeune femme n'approuverait certainement pas le pari qu'il avait fait, mieux valait donc ne rien lui dévoiler. Les deux garçons atteignirent la salle de cours en silence et s'installèrent précipitamment devant le bureau du professeur. La Gryffondor hésiterait à leur poser des questions pendant le cours s'ils se mettaient au premier rang. Elle rejoignit une table voisine lentement, suspicieuse, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise sans les lâcher du regard.

« Harry ! ».

Le Survivant leva la tête, surpris, et croisa le regard jovial du professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci fondit sur lui comme un oiseau de proie sur un lapin et lui saisit la main qu'il secoua énergiquement.

« C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver dans mes cours, j'attends beaucoup d'un élève aussi brillant que vous. ».

Un ricanement sonore retentit à droite du Survivant. Il constata, les oreilles fumantes, qu'Hermione lui en voulait toujours pour son utilisation excessive du manuel de Rogue deux ans auparavant.  
>Le professeur de potions allait tomber de haut. Cette année il devrait se passer des aides précieuses du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et la qualité de ses potions en prendrait certainement un sacré coup.<p>

« - Tant que j'y pense Harry, continua Slughorn, ignorant le soudain malaise de son élève. Je prépare une petite fête ce soir à l'occasion de la rentrée, ce serait un honneur pour moi si vous acceptiez d'y passer. Ron et Hermione sont également les bienvenus, cela va de soi.  
>- Ce sera avec plaisir professeur. » répondit poliment Harry.<p>

Le sorcier eut l'air ravi, il broya une dernière fois les phalanges du jeune homme avant de se tourner vers le tableau pour commencer le cours. Harry massa ses doigts douloureux tout en écoutant distraitement les explications du professeur.

« Harry, regarde Malefoy. » lui murmura Ron.

Le Survivant se tourna discrètement et surprit le Serpentard en train de le fixer, apparemment mécontent. Drago détourna les yeux immédiatement, furieux contre lui-même. Il reprit son habituelle expression hautaine et se concentra sur le manuel de cours en face de lui. Pourtant, l'agacement qu'il sentait bouillir en lui ne s'était pas dissipé, malgré l'apparent désintérêt qu'il montrait pour le Gryffondor. Le professeur Slughorn était tout miel pour le grand héros Potter, quant à lui, il l'avait parfaitement ignoré, passant devant sa table comme s'il n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se comportait ainsi avec lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Pour beaucoup il restait un ancien Mangemort, l'allié du seigneur des ténèbres, un criminel. D'ordinaire il supportait sans mal d'être ignoré ou insulté, affichant son indifférence avec superbe. Mais voir Potter se faire lécher les bottes ainsi l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Tu riras moins après Noël Potter. » marmonna-t-il rageusement.

Il songea à quelques gages particulièrement réjouissants et un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres fines.

« Drago, tu es légèrement effrayant lorsque tu fais cette expression. » lui signala Pansy, assise à côté de lui.

Le Serpentard l'ignora, tout à ses fantasmes.  
>Harry qui l'épiait depuis plusieurs minutes frissonna en voyant l'expression presque sadique qu'il arborait désormais.<p>

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il pense à moi. » affirma-t-il fébrilement, peu rassuré par ce qu'augurait la mine réjouie de son pire ennemi.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement.

« Qui pense à toi, Harry ? » susurra Hermione, la voix dangereusement suave.

La jeune sorcière s'était approchée sournoisement pour écouter leur conversation. Surpris, Harry sursauta brusquement et bafouilla une excuse inintelligible.

« Je vois. » fit Hermione, hochant la tête.

Ron et Harry l'observèrent avec inquiétude. Avait-elle vraiment deviné ce qui se passait ? La Gryffondor se concentra à nouveau sur le cours, glissant mine de rien :

« Tes histoires de cœur ne me regarde pas Harry, mais Ginny tient beaucoup à toi, si tu préfères les hommes, tu devrais le lui dire. Et si tu te préoccupes tant de ce qu'_il_ pense de toi, qui que soit ce _il_, alors montre-toi un peu plus honnête avec tes sentiments.  
>- QUOI ? ».<p>

Le cri résonna dans le cachot humide et le professeur Slughorn stoppa ses explications pour se tourner vers le Gryffondor, inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? ».

Le Survivant avait bondi de sa chaise et se tenait debout devant Hermione qui continuait à prendre des notes mine de rien. Il leva les yeux vers le sorcier, le fixa un moment, ahuri, avant de se rendre compte que la classe entière le contemplait.

« Rien. » marmonna-t-il avant de se rasseoir, rouge comme une pivoine.

Il attendit que tout le monde se soit désintéressé de lui pour se tourner vers Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! » s'insurgea-t-il à voix basse.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, lui lançant juste un regard éloquent et il décida d'abandonner pour le moment. Les élèves commençaient à se diriger vers l'imposante réserve pour chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. Remettant à plus tard ses explications, il lut rapidement ce qui était noté au tableau :

_Filtre d'angoisse_.

« - Génial, marmonna-t-il, comme si j'avais besoin de ça.  
>- J'ai les ingrédients Harry. ».<p>

Ron déposa sa collecte sur la table et ils se mirent au travail tandis qu'Hermione menait son binôme de Poufsouffle à la baguette. Le professeur se mit à arpenter la classe, jetant de brefs coups d'œil dans les chaudrons pour inspecter leur contenu.

« Très bien miss Granger, miss Johns. » commenta-t-il en se penchant sur la potion des deux jeunes femmes.

Harry le voyait s'approcher d'eux avec sérénité. Leur potion était d'un turquoise parfait, la couleur qu'ils étaient censés obtenir à ce stade de la préparation. Sa réputation ne serait pas réduite en miettes ce jour-là.  
>Toutefois, un tremblement convulsif secoua son meilleur ami, attirant son regard. Du coin de l'œil il vit Ron blêmir et comprit immédiatement quel était le problème. Une imposante araignée avait grimpé le long de son bras et le sorcier la contemplait avec panique. Horrifié, Harry le vit lever la paume pour chasser l'insecte d'une claque précipitée, l'arachnide vola gracieusement avant de tomber la tête la première dans leur potion.<p>

« Alors, voyons ce filtre. » s'exclama Slughorn en se dirigeant vers leur chaudron.

La potion vira au rose.

*°*°*°*

« Ce n'est pas si grave, Harry, Ron. » les consola Hermione.

Ses paroles de réconfort sonnaient faux, la sorcière se réjouissait indéniablement de l'incident. Elle tenait sa vengeance, ses deux meilleurs amis payaient enfin pour avoir triché une année entière en utilisant le manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai cours de Runes ! » annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Ils la virent monter les escaliers en sautillant, la démarche guillerette. Dégoûté, Harry fixa Ron qui avait l'air aussi abattu que lui.

« On retourne à la salle commune ? ».

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, démotivé et ils commencèrent à gravir les escaliers de marbre en silence, n'ayant même pas à cœur de reprendre leurs hypothèses farfelues concernant le secret de Drago. Ils venaient d'atteindre le quatrième étage lorsqu'une voix mystérieuse les interpella au détour d'un couloir.

« Messieurs Potter et Weasley, je savais que je vous rencontrerais aujourd'hui. ».

Le Survivant se figea et maudit silencieusement sa malchance. Il devait avoir la poisse. Pourquoi fallait- il qu'il tombe sur elle aujourd'hui ? Il estimait qu'il avait déjà subi assez de choses désagréables en quelques heures pour que le destin le laisse tranquille plusieurs mois. Mais non, voilà qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec le professeur Trelawney.

« Bonjour professeur. » la salua-t-il poliment, se forçant à sourire.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment se débarrasser d'elle ? Il ouvrait la bouche pour mentir effrontément en lui affirmant qu'il avait trois rouleaux de parchemin à écrire sur les effets de la morve de Troll en médicomagie mais elle fut plus rapide que lui.

« Venez avec moi, je viens de faire du thé. ».

Ce n'était pas une proposition mais une affirmation, elle agrippa le poignet de Ron et le traîna jusqu'à sa tour. Harry hésita, puis finalement décida qu'il ne serait pas bien charitable d'abandonner son meilleur ami dans de telles circonstances, il suivit donc le mouvement, non sans réticence. La sorcière les fit pénétrer dans la pièce enfumée et les installa dans de larges poufs colorés avant de leur servir une tasse de thé fumant.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici, leur susurra Trelawney avant d'engloutir le liquide ambré d'une traite.  
>- Nous de même professeur. » mentit Harry.<p>

Son manque flagrant de sincérité n'atteignit pas Sybille Trelawney, la sorcière hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et commença à leur parler de ses dernières visions, visions particulièrement atroces qui annonçaient un nouveau retour du seigneur des ténèbres et la mort du Survivant. Cet excès d'optimisme fit sourire Harry qui affirma philosophiquement qu'il accepterait son destin, quel qu'il soit.

« Si seulement tous mes élèves étaient comme vous, Harry ! Mes troisièmes années sont particulièrement insolents et terre-à-terre cette année ! » se lamenta-t-elle.

Harry ne demanda pas le moindre détail et Ron contempla sa tasse avec intensité, espérant que cette attitude leur épargnerait la suite. Malheureusement, Sibylle ne comprit pas le message.

« Je leur ai parlé d'un objet dont j'ai fait l'acquisition lors d'un voyage en orient. Une lampe à huile enchantée. En principe un esprit frappeur devait en sortir pour m'accorder trois vœux. ».

Les deux Gryffondor s'intéressèrent brusquement à l'histoire.

« Mais je me suis fait arnaquer ! Cet impertinent ectoplasme a affirmé qu'il me prendrait la chose qui compte le plus à mes yeux et il a disparu sans exaucer ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes demandes ! ».

Elle versa une larme fictive et marqua une courte pause afin de tenir son auditoire en haleine.

« Le lendemain, mon châle préféré était introuvable, je ne l'ai jamais revu, finit-elle par annoncer d'un ton dramatique. Et vous savez ce que ces petits insolents m'ont répondu ? Que c'était plutôt mon troisième œil qui avait été dérobé ce jour-là ! ».

Ron s'étouffa dans sa tasse et hoqueta bruyamment. Remarquant les deux yeux inquisiteurs que le professeur vrillait dans sa direction, il avala rapidement le contenu de sa tasse pour se donner une contenance et la posa violemment sur la table.

« C'est honteux ! » commenta-t-il avec conviction.

Harry songea alors que son meilleur ami méritait un Oscar moldu pour cette performance. Sibylle n'y avait vu que du feu et se rapprochait lentement du jeune sorcier.

« Finalement je vois en vous un troisième œil puissant, Ronald. » susurra-t-elle.

Le rouquin rougit, mal à l'aise. Ignorant son trouble, la sorcière lui tendit un ouvrage, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. Ron contempla la couverture avec inquiétude :

_Lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé, de Charles Athan_.

Il détourna le regard et fit mine de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle impliquait. Loin d'abandonner, la sorcière posa l'ouvrage à côté du jeune sorcier et verbalisa sa demande.

« Ce serait du gâchis de talent et de feuilles de thé que de ne pas utiliser la tasse que vous avez sous le nez. N'hésitez pas, qui sait, l'avenir vous réserve peut-être un destin incroyable ! »

Ron eut l'air dubitatif, mais ne protesta pas. Il saisit sa tasse et jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à l'intérieur. S'aidant de l'ouvrage de Charles Athan, il commença à déchiffrer péniblement son contenu.

« Il y a une forme de dent, une tâche qui ressemble vaguement à un trèfle à quatre feuilles et une pointe de pied. Selon l'ouvrage je vais bientôt rencontrer un homme aux longues canines, danseur de claquettes et grâce auquel je gagnerai de l'argent. ».

Même Trelawney eut l'air sceptique.

*°*°*°*

Drago se rendait à son deuxième cours d'étude des Moldus de la semaine, un peu moins déprimé que la veille à cette perspective. Il s'était débarrassé de la dangereuse tronçonneuse, ce qui lui garantissait au moins de ne pas perdre un membre ce jour-ci. Et comme bonus il venait de voir Potter se faire humilier devant toute la classe avec sa potion rose fuchsia. Pour un peu il aurait sautillé gaiement jusqu'à la salle de cours.

« - Bonjour professeur ! salua-t-il énergiquement en entrant dans la classe.  
>- Et bien, cet enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir monsieur Malefoy. » répondit Joachim Malley en hochant la tête, satisfait.<p>

Il s'installa derrière son bureau et sortit quelques papiers de sa sacoche.

« Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur ma tronçonneuse, mais peu importe, j'ai plein de choses passionnantes en réserve, on étudiera cet objet lorsqu'il aura été retrouvé. Aujourd'hui je vais te présenter une invention fascinante ! ».

Il désigna alors un objet imposant dans le coin de la pièce. Drago le contempla, sourcils froncés.

« Cette chose sert pour tondre les moutons ! » annonça-t-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

Tondre les moutons ? À vue de nez ça ne devait pas être très pratique à manier. Mais le Serpentard s'abstint de le faire remarquer au professeur, écoutant poliment les explications frénétiques de Joachim Malley.

« Cet engin marche avec du carburant, il n'émet pas d'ondes et ne nécessite pas d'électricité par conséquent il est possible de le faire fonctionner à Poudlard. Concernant l'aspirateur que nous avons vu hier, j'avais oublié qu'il fonctionnait à l'électricité, c'est donc la raison de ce cuisant échec. ».

Drago n'avait rien compris à cette tirade. Carburant ? Électricité ? Le sorcier semblait oublier qu'il ne connaissait rien de tout ça.

« Mais trêve de bavardage, rien ne vaut la démonstration ! ».

D'un coup de baguette magique nonchalant le professeur fit apparaître un mannequin de bois et de laine en forme de mouton, puis il saisit l'objet pour l'approcher de sa trouvaille moldue.

« Je vais maintenant démarrer l'engin et tondre le mouton. Je ne te propose pas d'y participer, il paraît que son utilisation est assez délicate. ».

Drago hocha la tête docilement, pas du tout déçu d'éviter de prendre part à cette activité douteuse. Il se contenta d'observer la scène, perplexe et un tantinet intéressé, même s'il eut préféré se crever les deux yeux plutôt que de le reconnaître. Le professeur alluma enfin l'invention moldue qui démarra avec un ronflement sonore, puis la porta à bout de bras pour l'approcher du faux mouton.

CRAAAAAC CRRRRR RRRR CARAAACR

Des copeaux de bois effilés volèrent à travers toute la pièce et Drago se jeta à terre pour éviter de se faire embrocher de toute part. Affolé, Joachim Malley arrêta la machine monstrueuse et contempla le désastre.

« Tondre les moutons ? Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas pour en faire du steak-haché plutôt ? » bafouilla Drago, livide.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas choisi un ovin en chair et en os pour faire cette démonstration.

« Je ne comprends pas, c'est pourtant une tondeuse. » balbutia le professeur, statufié au milieu des copeaux de bois et des boules de laine.

Drago ne demanda pas son reste, il se rua hors de la salle de cours comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Un malade, ils m'ont donné en pâture à un malade ! » cria-t-il, furieux.

*°*°*°*

« Fait un peu attention, Ronald. Ta robe de soirée est toute froissée. ».

Le rouquin soupira profondément et laissa Hermione lancer un sortilège de repassage sur sa tenue d'apparat. Ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à rejoindre les cachots pour participer à la somptueuse soirée du professeur Slughorn et la jeune femme tenait à ce qu'ils soient impeccables. En effet, elle venait d'apprendre, horrifiée, qu'une bonne partie des prestigieuses connaissances de leur hôte serait présente, ce qui la rendait aussi nerveuse et hystérique qu'un examen de fin d'année.

« - On y va ? On a déjà dix minutes de retard, souffla Harry, exaspéré.  
>- On n'attend pas Ginny ? Elle a également été invitée, balbutia Hermione, se tordant nerveusement les mains.<br>- Elle avait un truc à faire à la bibliothèque avant, elle nous rejoindra plus tard dans la soirée. » répéta le Survivant pour la quatrième fois consécutive.

La Gryffondor se recoiffa, lissa sa robe et fit quelques bonds, fiévreuse, puis daigna enfin quitter la salle commune pour rejoindre Harry et Ron. Ils traversèrent le château sans un mot et le Survivant remarqua rapidement la mine livide de sa meilleure amie.

« - Hermione ?  
>- Je vais bien, pas d'inquiétude. » éluda-t-elle.<p>

Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Il y aura le directeur de l'école de droit magique, elle espère faire bonne impression puisqu'elle envisage d'y entrer l'année prochaine. ».

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant finalement l'étrange comportement de la jeune femme. Elle était sur le point de passer un entretien, du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle le voyait.  
>Ils atteignirent enfin les cachots et déambulèrent un moment dans les labyrinthes sinueux et humides avant de déboucher sur l'une des plus grandes salles des sous-sols de Poudlard. Une multitude de chandelles avaient été disposées sur les murs et une foule dense se pressait déjà sur la piste de dance ou autour du buffet.<p>

« Merlin ! Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié ! » s'émerveilla Ron.

Harry acquiesça, impressionné. Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire, fixant nerveusement la foule.

« - Je vous laisse, bonne soirée, dit-elle rapidement avant de se fondre dans l'assistance.  
>- Je me demande comment elle compte retrouver quelqu'un là-dedans, il y a au moins deux cents personnes, commenta Ron, louchant sur le buffet.<br>- Je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien se débrouiller. » le rassura Harry.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un bref moment et comme un seul homme, ils se ruèrent en direction du buffet. Harry tendait goulûment les doigts pour saisir un petit four très appétissant lorsqu'une main décharnée lui saisit l'épaule.

« Harry Potter ? ».

Un bref silence se fit autour de lui avant qu'il ne soit submergé par une marée humaine.

« - Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ?  
>- Harry, laissez-moi vous prendre en photo !<br>- S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me faire un autographe ?  
>- Harry, je suis votre plus grand fan !<br>- Épouse-moi Harry, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui ! ».

Le Survivant jeta un regard de détresse à Ron qui mangeait tranquillement à deux pas de lui. Le rouquin lui fit un sourire narquois, levant une coupe de champagne dans sa direction, avant d'engloutir quelques toasts supplémentaires.

« Traître. » marmonna Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Il tenta de se glisser hors de portée de ses fans mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas disposés à le laisser filer. Des claquements de mains secs se firent finalement entendre et le professeur Slughorn apparut devant lui. Levant les bras, il s'adressa à la foule qui entourait le Survivant.

« Allons, allons, mes très chers amis, Harry n'est pas ici pour signer des photos ou pour se faire bombarder de demandes en tout genre mais pour s'amuser. Montrez-vous un peu plus compréhensif s'il vous plaît. ».

Harry crut un instant que son hôte allait se faire dépecer vivant par l'assistance et un éclair de crainte traversa les yeux de Slughorn devant l'hostilité manifeste qu'on lui témoigna un bref moment. Finalement les sorciers se dispersèrent, non sans lancer un dernier regard vorace au héros.

« - Merci professeur, je ne savais plus quoi faire.  
>- Mais de rien Harry, c'est un plaisir. Cette petite fête vous plaît ?<br>- Énormément, vous avez fait un travail remarquable. » répondit sincèrement le Survivant.

Ron réapparut devant eux, la bouche pleine. Slughorn éclata de rire.

« Je vois que vous profitez de la soirée vous aussi Ronald. Tant mieux, tant mieux. Je vous laisse, j'ai préparé un petit spectacle et il ne va pas tarder à commencer. ».

Il les salua et s'éclipsa. Harry craignit un instant que son départ n'entraîne une nouvelle attaque de ses fans mais ceux-ci se tinrent miraculeusement tranquilles. Ils profitèrent allégrement du généreux buffet à leur disposition, jusqu'à ce que les lumières se tamisent, annonçant le début du fameux spectacle.

« Rapprochons- nous de l'estrade. » proposa Harry.

Ils se glissèrent le long des murs pour rejoindre le bord de la scène. Ils virent alors Slughorn y grimper non sans difficulté et pointer sa baguette magique sur sa gorge.

« Sonorus » articula-t-il distinctement.

Aussitôt sa voix fut amplifiée et il put s'adresser à tout l'auditoire.

« Mes très chers amis, merci d'être venus à cette petite fête de rentrée. J'espère que vous profitez bien de cette soirée où sont mélangés les anciens et les actuels élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons et toutes générations confondues. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter l'un des plus célèbres groupes de rock d'Angleterre, j'ai nommé : Ail et fines herbes ! ».

Ron se mit à applaudir bruyamment à côté de Harry, apparemment très enthousiaste et le Survivant l'imita sans conviction, ne connaissant pas encore le groupe.  
>Sur la scène, un jeune homme brun et pâle apparut et commença à chanter, accompagné par deux musiciens. Harry ferma les yeux pour savourer la mélodie, favorablement impressionné par leur prestation. La chanson se termina sous un déluge d'applaudissement et la star arbora un large sourire, dévoilant deux canines bien trop pointues pour être humaines.<p>

Un vampire.

Galvanisé par les encouragements d'une foule en délire, la créature esquissa quelques pas de danse, d'abord timides puis de plus en plus endiablés, avant de finir par un extraordinaire numéro de claquettes.

« Il est incroyable non ? » s'exclama Ron, émerveillé.

Le Rouquin se redressa fièrement et se mit à taper du pied au sol avec panache mais de façon fort peu esthétique, tentant désastreusement d'imiter la superstar. Finalement, il se tordit la cheville, tenta de s'appuyer sur Harry mais loupa l'épaule du Survivant avant de s'écraser au sol.

« Tu vas bien Ron ? » s'enquit Harry, tentant de contenir un fou rire.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il se pencha pour voir son meilleur ami, prostré au sol, contemplant un gallion au creux de sa paume.

« Ron ? ».

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers Harry et balbutia, émerveillé.

« C'est incroyable, c'est exactement comme je l'avais prédit chez Trelawney. » balbutia-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, maintenant qu'il y repensait le rouquin avait bel et bien prédit qu'il allait rencontrer un homme aux longues canines, danseur de claquettes et grâce auquel il gagnerait de l'argent. Pour un hasard, c'était un hasard extraordinaire.  
>Ron se leva sans un mot, la pièce toujours nichée au creux de sa paume, avant de se diriger lentement vers la sortie, sans même se préoccuper de son meilleur ami. Harry se gratta le crâne, déconcerté par le comportement du jeune homme. Il avait l'air passablement choqué par la coïncidence. Peut-être devrait- il le suivre ?<p>

« Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! Par Merlin, il y a un monde fou, tu n'es pas avec Ron ? ».

Le Survivant contempla Hermione, un peu sonné. La jeune femme rayonnait, apparemment elle avait su séduire le directeur de l'école de droit magique.

« Ron est retourné dans la salle commune. Je crois. ».

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive et lui montra une sorcière trapue à ses côtés.

« - Je te présente Miranda Joly, le directeur de l'école de droit magique. Nous venons de faire connaissance.  
>- Enchanté. » la salua poliment Harry.<p>

Elle lui serra vigoureusement la main.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer monsieur Potter. ».

Ils se mirent à parler de droit magique, d'études et de projets d'avenir, Harry trouva la compagnie de la vieille dame fort intéressante. Elle ne cherchait pas à lui plaire, discutant avec naturel et sérieux de sujets divers et variés.

« - Vous souhaitez donc devenir Auror ? Je vous souhaite d'y réussir avec brio. Mon mari voulait devenir Ministre de la magie quant à lui, mais le pauvre homme n'y est jamais parvenu.  
>- C'est une vocation ambitieuse, sourit le Survivant.<br>- Gershwin était brillant, il aurait pu atteindre, sinon le sommet, au moins les hautes sphères s'il n'avait pas fait ce pari stupide. » se lamenta Miranda en secouant la tête.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Un pari ? ».

La vieille sorcière soupira.

« - Oui, il a dû effectuer un gage particulièrement dégradant suite à la perte d'un pari et personne n'a plus jamais souhaité le voir diriger ce pays. Il a fini sa vie comme obscur employé au service d'hygiène magique du ministère.  
>- Voir tous ses espoirs anéantis à cause d'une telle bêtise, soupira Hermione.<br>- Une vie réduite à néant à cause d'une bête erreur de jeunesse. » surenchérit la vieille dame.

Soudain, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, presque nauséeux. Un pari, un gage qui pouvait s'avérer dégradant, ça ressemblait terriblement à ce qui lui arrivait avec Malefoy. Et l'avenir qu'on lui prédisait lui donnait des sueurs froides. Son estomac se noua et il sentit la panique l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à lancer des récurvites.  
>Il s'excusa auprès des deux jeunes femmes et se rua vers la sortie. Il avait eu tort d'être aussi confiant, qu'il lui reste un ou quatre mois importait peu, il fallait qu'il trouve ce secret le plus rapidement possible s'il ne voulait pas mourir rongé par le stress.<p>

« Harry ! ».

Ginny s'avançait vers lui, radieuse dans sa magnifique robe de soirée.

« Je viens de finir, désolée pour le retard » lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant humblement.

Harry la vit à peine, il continua son chemin vers la sortie en bafouillant :

« Désolé Ginny, un truc urgent, on se voit plus tard. ».

Outrée, elle le vit quitter la pièce sans même regarder en arrière.


End file.
